The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a filter which is provided with a number of ducts, wherein:
a number of deformable foils is provided, on electrically insulating outer sides, with electrically conductive bands which are separated from one another by electrically insulating bands, PA1 the electrically conductive bands on a first outer side of the foil are arranged so as to be offset relative to the electrically conductive bands on the second outer side of the foil; PA1 the foils are stacked; PA1 oppositely situated electrically insulating bands of the oppositely situated foils are interconnected; PA1 the foils are ultimately moved away from one another in a direction transversely of the foils in order to form the ducts between the interconnected foils.